Take Everything I Have
by lexi-poo-97
Summary: The look in Gerard's eyes was something animistic that no one, even Mikey who'd been with him through his most jaded times, had ever seen. He leaned against the living room walls with tiger like feral hazel eyes that almost seemed to... Glow. His hair framed his face that seemed dangerously close to a calm mask of anger that made his lean figure more intimidating.


The look in Gerard's eyes was something animistic that no one, even Mikey who'd been with him through his most jaded times, had ever seen. He leaned against the living room walls with tiger like feral hazel eyes that almost seemed to... Glow. His hair framed his face that seemed dangerously close to a calm mask of anger that made his lean figure more intimidating. His lips were set in a dead line, jaw set. Mikey felt his hands suddenly shake as Frank tore his hand away from his. Gerard though, had not missed the simple action. His eyes snapped to their hands then to the couple standing before them. That was the only thing of him that moved/

No one spoke and Frank was sure he was suddenly terrified of the wrath of a brewing Hell storm from this gorgeous man standing across from them. They'd been busted. The room was so tense you could slice it with a knife and serve it to the hobo down the street. "I think I need an explanation, Michael." Gerard's eyes remained on Frank's as he spoke. "I know, for a fucking _fact_ that I do." Mikey swallowed. Gerard's lips twitched in for a dark smirk as he watched the fear flicker in and out of Frank's wide russet eyes. He found very, very enticing.

"I-I... Gee, I'm sorry!" Gerard's eyes ripped away from Frank's to meet Mikey's terrified and guilty ones. His brother flinched away as if he'd been slapped. Gerard was close to it. He shifted letting his foot fall to the floor that was resting on the wall. His arms remained crossed tightly across his slowly moving chest. He was calm and collected, but Frank and Mikey knew, this, could be the end of it all. "Did it feel nice?" He asked. "Fucking my boyfriend into the seat of _my_ car? Making him cry out _your _name?"

Frank's eyes immediately widened as he blinked back tears. Gerard knew more than the both of them thought. Mikey bit on his lip and took a deep breath preparing for the worst. "G-Gee... We were lonely a-and, I'm so sorry!" It was the truth. Frank was using Mikey like Mikey was using Frank. They both enjoyed it though and now Gerard had figured it out, he was a deadly demon on wheels now. "No you're not." He chuckled, grinding his teeth together. "You're fucking pathetic. And Frank, was it worth it? Did he fuck you good enough?"

What could he say? Lie and say it was the worst ever? It had been one of the best but it could never dismiss what he and Gerard did. When it was Frank with Mikey it was nothing but aggravated and desperate fucking in random places. Frank and Gerard it was... It was love. He'd broken it. "I asked you a question!" Gerard growled. "Did he make you cry out his name? Did he give it to you the way you liked it? Did he make you swallow and call him your baby?" Tears were brimming Frank's eyes as he watches the anger seethe through Gerard.

"I-It was... amazing..." Mikey glanced at him with shocked eyes but Frank couldn't look away. "I-It wasn't like we have-" "What we had." Gerard corrected sharply. "It meant nothing to you." Frank shook his head quickly and without thought whispered, "You're my everything, Gee... Me and Mikey we... we were lonely..." Mikey felt his heart break but it was the agonizing truth. "It's nothing like what we have!" Gerard just shook his head. He grabbed out his wallet and fished out his favorite picture of them.

Frank's arms were wound tightly around Gerard's neck where his fingers danced in his ebony locks In the moment of a passionate kiss. He flicked it out holding it between his middle and forefinger. His other hand he whipped out his pocket knife and smirked. Frank shook his head quickly whimpering pleas that remained ignored by Gerard. Frank's heart pounded away quickly in his chest, breaths panting raggedly. The pin ruptured from his chest to his stomach, gagging him. "G-Gee, please..." He begged. Gerard stabbed the picture to the wall leaving it remained for his younger sibling and his toy to see.

The knife went right through Frank's part and he smirked. "Have fun fucking my brother." He hissed to Frankie. His nostrils flared, eyes a vicious Emerald that showed nothing but pure unrated hatred for this man he once called his everything. Frank gently placed a hand on Gerard's cheek. "You pathetic little fuck. You guys were meant for each other." Gerard yanked his arm back causing Frank to yelp in pain that flared up his arm and down his side. He left with that. Frank whimpered loudly and tore the picture from the wall. His converse squeaked and squealed through the front door to catch Gee and beg for his forgiveness, but he was gone. Only the tail lights of his Trans Am could be seen glaring at him as the vehicle vanished to the New Jersey nights.

"F-Frank..." He whirled to face Mikey who's eyes were nothing but wells of sparkling tears. He tucked a thin strand of brown hair behind his ear to show off the month long hickeys he received from Frank. "I'm so sorry..." Frank just narrowed his eyes. "You knew this would happen!" Mikey glared right back suddenly looking more like his brother did just a little before. "So did you!" He growled and yanked Frank's hair back pulling him into a dangerous kiss. He let himself be dragged inside by Mikey as they continued their clashing of teeth, tongue, and lips.

No, this had to stop.

"But, Frank!" Mikey protested. "Please! He's pissed off right now!"

"This isn't right. We're just using each other."

"He doesn't wanna hear from _either_ of us, fuckface!"

"Sad thing is, Gerard's just hurt right now. He'll regret his words in the morning."

Frank glared and sucked on his lip ring, chest heaving. How could he do this? To Gerard, his everything? "Fuck you." Mikey whispered. "He's my brother." As if! Frank chuckled. "I'm sure if you were a good brother you wouldn't have fucked his boyfriend." "I'm sure if you were a faithful boyfriend you wouldn't have let me do it!" He had a strong point to that statement. Frank knew he was but there was one thing on his mind and that was revenge.

Before they knew it Mikey had Frank bent over the couch mercilessly pounding into him filling his frame with pleasure, pain, hate for himself. "Harder, harder!" He panted out clenching tightly around Mikey's cock. The kid behind him groaned in response when the sudden clash of skin-on-skin contact filled the room. Tears of hatred for himself formed in Frank's eyes. "Call me a whore, Mikey..." Mikey's cockhead rammed into his prostate, he cried out loudly reaching behind him to grab hold of his waist.

"You're just a filthy fucking whore." Mikey panted in his ears. Frank let his mind wander. Mikey's voice suddenly turned into Gerard's seductive growl and he moaned. "Fuck!" He spurted over the arm of the couch, Mikey's fist working dangerously fast over his hardened organ. It wasn't long before Mikey pulled out and whispered something he thought he'd never have to say. "Frank this was a mistake..."

The clock ticked much to Gerard's dismay. Shredded papers, demolished objects scattered over the floor, his posters ripped in half and dangling. How could Mikey do this? How could Frank? "We agreed to take a break..." He whispered to himself. His eyes were puffy like marshmallows his pale cheeks damp with tears that he had been holding back since this morning. The apartment was horribly freezing and empty without Frank being there. "We were s-still together, he promised me!" No one or nothing replied. He growled. "Why does he have to be so fucking perfect?"

He, for the second time since he'd been home, used a shattered piece of glass to cut open his arm leaving the blood to drip onto his white sheets. He cackled with dark humor. Mikey had betrayed him. His own brother, best friend, the person who _helped_ him gain Frank in the first place. "Fucking cock sucking Cunt!" Another bottle was hurled letting the remains shatter across the opposite side of the room. He'd never felt so betrayed in his life.

"Gee!" Frank's voice cried from out in hall. Gerard turned to stare at his bedroom door in a mix of disbelief and anger. "Get the fuck out!" His footsteps grew louder until they froze right outside his bedroom. A soft knock followed. "Gee, baby, please listen... I'm so so so fucking sorry, please listen to what I have to say!" "Give me a good fucking reason..." His response came out in a tired whisper. "Gee, you're my everything a-and you were so happy... You wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't hold me, we were drunk a-and I wanted to feel loved... It was just angry and sympathy sex...

"It was nothing like how I feel with you. I don't know why I did it I let it get the best of me, I'm so so sorry... You're the only one I want, I need... I'm sorry, Gee. Baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." His voice faded into a sobbed whisper. Gerard sighed letting the door open. Frankie ran and clung for dear life. "Gee, Gee baby?" His eyes began to close as he let Frank hold him. The pills were kicking in. Frank's voice began to fade away to the distance as he let sleep take him.


End file.
